Reparando a Arnold - One Shot 2 - Desde el 5 grado
by Kiruru
Summary: En el 5 grado los problemas gradualmente se han intensificado, todos los días llega alguno de sus compañeros con algún extraño problema a pedir concejo a Arnold para poder sobrellevar una situación en particular, exepto una niña rubia de una sola ceja que sigue sin poder entenderlo. Pero curiosamente ella siempre termina ayudandolo/ONE SHOT - ARNOLD X HELGA - SHORTAKI - COMPLETO


One Shot 2 - Desde el 5° grado.

Parte de la serie de aventuras que se me ocurre que pasaron durante el quinto grado

Como siempre esto es un fanfic. Y los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon

O=========O

"Reparando a Arnold"

En el 5° grado los problemas gradualmente se han intensificado, todos los días llega alguno de sus compañeros con algun extraño problema en busca de un concejo para poder sobrellevar una situación en particular.  
Y por supuesto Arnold sigue siendo el chico que no puede evitar escuchar y ayudar a todo el mundo.

Es de conocimiento público que Arnold es muy buen concejero y no dudará en ayudarte si tienes algún problema demaciado complicado de afrontar solo.  
Por ello el recurrir al chico en busca de ayuda es una actividad que todos los alumnos de 5° y de muchos otros cursos de la P.S. 118 han hecho al menos una vez, exepto una niña rubia de una sola ceja que sigue sin poder entenderlo.

-Es que Phoebs, no lo entiendo- dice frustrada, moviendo sus manos enérgicamente mientras camina junto a su amiga de lentes y cabello negro

-¿Ir corriendo a pedirle concejo a la persona con la mas extraña y soñadora visión de la realidad posible?- enfatiza sus palabras señalando a Stinky y Sid que corren tras Arnold llamandolo.

-Debes comprender Helga que Arnold es un buen apoyo emocional para los demás, posee grandes dotes sociales y le resulta natural ayudar a otros, además de su madura y objetiva vision de...-

-¡Patrañas Phoebe! ¡Solo un pelmazo le pide ayuda a otro pelmazo! Así de sencillo- mientras pone la clave para abrir su casillero y toma algunos libros.

-Deberían aprender a lidiar con sus propios problemas- dice azotando la puerta de su casillero.

En realidad, Helga pensaba que tal vez la situación podría estarlo sobrepasando.

Desde hace ya un buen tiempo lo estaba notando algo cansado, tal vez decaido. Escuchar los problemas de medio colegio tal vez es demaciado para el, si uno se pone a pensarlo.

Eso tenía algo preocupada a la rubia.

Phoebe se fué algunos días esta semana a Kentucky a visitar a su abuela, por lo que al estar algo sola, la chica no puede evitar prestarle un poco más de atención a su amado.

-Lo noto distante, más de lo habitual, Gerald le habla y parece no prestarle demaciada atención  
¿Será otra tonta niña de esas con cara bonita y modales perfectos que tanto le gustan al torpe gusano?- dice para si misma mientras apuñala la hoja abierta en su libreta con su lapiz.

-¿Qué pasa Arnie? Pregunta Gerald al rubio sentado un asiento mas a delante.

-Nada Gerald, solo estoy algo cansado, es todo- dice mientras bosteza y se recuesta un poco sobre su pupitre.

La campana suena y Harold se acerca a hablarle.  
-Oye Arnold, creo que me metí en una especie de problema con Wartz- dice escondiendo el movimiento de su boca con su mano.

Boteza -Bien Harold, vamos a fuera y me comentas un poco mas del asunto ¿Quiéres?- dice mientras se levanta desganado.

Luego del almuerzo una situación similar vuelve a ocurrir, pero Arnold se ve todavía mas cansado.

-¡Oye Arnold!- Esta vez es la princesa Loyde quien se acerca mientras el rubio está con una mejilla sobre la mesa de la cafetería- escucha tengo un pequeño inconveniente y tu eres el indicado para ayudarme con el-

Antes de que su cerebro reaccione la niña de las coletas se encuentra caminando en su dirección -A un lado princesa, yo me llevo al camarón con pelos este receso- dice mientras lo sujeta de la muñeca y lo aparta del lugar.

Arnold se sorprende mucho por la reacción de la rubia quién lo saca de la cafetería y lo guía por el pasillo.  
-vamos a mi oficina- dice mientras lo lleva hacia el armario de escobas.

-Arnoldo, creeme que no eres mi primera opción, pero como mi amiga no se encuentra en este momento... Me preguntaba si tal vez~~t~tu- dice nerviosa mientras juega con sus dedos.

-solo dime Helga, estaré encantado si puedo ser de ayuda- dice él con una calida sonrisa.

-Mira, no hagas escandalo por esto ¿si? Es solo que hay una persona...- sin dejar de mover los dedos como si estuviera jugando con una liga invisible

-ajá.. Y esa persona tiene alguna especie de problema- intenta adivinar el niño de gorra azul.

-¡situación! Tiene una situación, no es un problema, tampoco es gran cosa de hecho, solo es una pequeña y para nada llamativa ni desesperada situación -

-claro Helga, una situación- dice suspirando apoyandose sin sentarse sobre una pila de cajas y lleva una mano cerca de su mentón apoyando indice y pulgar enmarcando su rostro -¿y que le sucede a esta persona?-

-esta persona conoce a un chico- Helga comienza a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro del lugar -y este chico si tiene un problema ¿de acuerdo?- ella lo mira un instante y Arnold asiente con la cabeza para que ella continúe con su relato.

-la cosa es que el chico no sabe que la chica sabe que el tiene un problema que tal vez ni siquiera sabe que el mismo tiene- respira luego de dejar salir todo eso con las palabras casi pegadas entre si.

-¿Y cuál sería ese problema?-

-No te impasientes melenudo a eso voy, a eso voy- dice perdiendo un poco de compostura  
-este chico no entiende que debe preocuparse más por si mismo-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Porque se la pasa envuelto en problemas ajenos, además ella lo nota algo decaido ultimamente- su flequillo logra esconder sus facciones al hablar.

-¿Y ella cree que está decaido debido a los problemas de los demás?-

-Es lo que se me ocurre... es decir lo que ella cree-

-¿Y por qué no se lo dice?-

-¿qué cosa?-

-que está preocupada por él-

-¡¿Estás loco?! Osea... no es que esté preocupada por el ni nada ¿por qué estaría preocupada por ese tierno idiota?-

-¿tierno?- Arnold había comprendido rápidamente que no existía ninguna amiga y que simplemente era una forma fácil para que Helga se sienta mas comoda al hablar, pero todavía no habia descifrado quién era la otra persona a la cual la rubia se refería.

-Es lo que ella cree- dijo con a penas un rubor asomando en sus mejillas

-Podríamos decir que esta pendiente de él porque, tal vez, ese chico le... Agrada... ¿mucho?- dijo esto ultimo sonrojandose un poco, nunca pensó que justamente Helga viniera con ese tipo de problemas.

-¿Agradarle? ¡Ja! ¡Esta perdidamente enamorada del chico!- enfatizando sus palabras mientras mueve sus brazos al cielo.

Arnold se removió un poco en su lugar pensando en quién podría ser ese chico del cual la rubia estaba hablando, no es que le importara ¿cierto? Simplemente debía saberlo para poder aydarla con el problena ¿cierto?

-Y ¿existe la posibilidad de que conozca a ese chico? Es decir, tal vez podría ayudar-

-claro que si melenudo, lo c~~conoces- Helga estaba cada vez mas nerviosa y estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que la conversación se le podía ir de las manos en cualquier momento.

-¿Stinky?- dice rascando el borde de una cinta adhesiva de la caja en la que se apoyaba.

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, su cabeza es demaciado normal- dijo riendo, pero tapó su boca al darse cuenta que se le escapó una pista demaciado obvia, ni siquiera el podía ser tan denso... ¿o si?

-Arnie- declaró casi en un susurro entrecerrando los ojos y arrancando al fin un fragmento de cinta de la caja.

Un sueño algo extraño que había tenido hace algunos meses que incluía a su primo y a una chica rubia de una coleta volvió a su mente, de hecho, había estado teniendo una serie de sueños similares ultimamente que habían estado alterando un poco su ciclo de sueño.  
No entendía por qué, pero algo le había dicho que era la respuesta mas lógica. Después de todo Helga siempre decía que su cabeza era rara y su primo tenía incluso la cabeza mas rara que él.  
Además la última vez que estubo en la ciudad se la pasó particularmente cerca de la rubia.  
¡Pero eso era imposible! Hace mucho que ni él sabía nada de su primo, como Helga podía estar al tanto de un problema que le concierne.

-¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a Arnoldo!, ¿a dónde te fuiste enano?¿en qué rayos estás pensando?- Helga lo distrajo de sus pensamientos -hace ya un buen rato que te estoy hablando y pareces estar en una especie dimensión alterna melenudo-

El baja la mirada y continúa  
-Entonces ¿Es Arnie?- dice bajando la mirada

-¡¿Quién rayos es Arnie?! Espera ... ¿Tu extraño primo campirano? ¿Estás de mente? ¿A quíen podría agradarle esa burla de bodoque sin chiste?-

-¿A caso no tt~e... L~le gusta Arnie?- dice intentando disimular la confusión de palabras y levantando esta vez el rostro para encontrar el de Helga.

-Por supuesto que no- aclaró la rubia con el seño fuertemente fruncido.

Arnold por alguna extraña razón se sintió como si le sacaran un enorme peso de encima.  
Hace ya varios día sentía una pesadez que no sabía como llamar y esa sensasión pareció irse de repete.  
Muchas veces la rubia terminaba ayudandolo sin que él se diera cuenta e incluso a veces sin que siquiera ella se diera cuenta.

-¡hey Arnoldo! ¡Tierra llamando otra vez!, ¿a dónde te fuiste ahora melenudo?- dice Helga mientras agita una mano frente a sus ojos.

-Lo siento Helga ¿En dónde nos quedamos?- la rubia suspira

-Solo relajate ¿Quiéres cabeza de balón?- lo mira con ojos preocupados.

-por supuesto... gracias Helga-

O=========O

Qué les parece? Arnold habrá entendido que le pasó? ^^u

les gustaría leer mas sobre el 5° grado?

Dejenme un review (denme una galleta) y les contaré una historia(no esa no tiene pasas XDD)

Nos seguimoe leyendo!


End file.
